I Hate Hypocrites To Death
by TheRandomSilverette
Summary: Have you ever met someone who had said and done things that contradict each other? Infuriating sometimes, right? Izuku knows the feeling. He knows it very well. These hypocrites... They annoyed him so very much. Especially the ones who had said they were his friends. Especially the one who had beaten him and insulted him for so long. And he's had enough of it.


Are Heroes right? And Villains wrong? Are Heroes just and Villains evil? A Hero, a Villain, in the end, aren't they just the same? They're both humans. They are both imperfect. They are both figures of society. Whether bad or good, evil or just, wrong or right, who are we to decide that?

" Deku!" Izuku looked up to see his blond childhood 'friend'. The boy had an irritated look on his face. They had just passed the hero exams and were officially Heroes and Bakugo still bullied him. Izuku had long since learned to endure it. He had changed much on the inside. Although on the outside, he was still the cheerful, timid, weak Izuku, he had changed since the incident with All For One. He put up a fake smile everyday but underneath, he was sick and tired of everything. Sick and tired of people criticizing other people when they are actually just the same. All these damn hypocrites.

" What is it Kaachan?" He asked faking his timidness.

" Go to hell! I'm sick of seeing you in class! Can't you just die already?" Bakugo screamed as Midoriya grimaced. Ever since then, Bakugo's insults got even worse and no one stopped him. Izuku just looked at him before turning around to pack his stuff. This pissed off Bakugo even more, making him raise his fist. Izuku widened his eyes he saw Bakugo's fist. His face launched back as blood splattered.

Bakugo realized what he just did before sneering.

" That's you get for messing with me!" He yelled out impulsively.

" You hypocrite" Izuku finally snapped." You don't think I'm not sick of you blabbering on with your hypocrisy? F**k off" Izuku left classroom leaving a dazed Bakugo behind.

As he was heading home, a dark portal appeared before him. This was the Villain League.

" Izuku Midoriya" it was Shigaraki. Izuku stood there wide-eyed before coming back to his senses.

" Shigaraki...!" He said agitated.

" Come with us" Shigaraki demanded as he gestured to Izuku. Izuku paused before going past Shigaraki and towards the dark portal. Shigaraki's eyes widened.

" Are we going?" Midoriya asked. Shigaraki came back to his senses and nodded before they both disappeared into the portal.

" So? You want me to join the Villain League?" Izuku asked, verifying what he heard and surprising the listeners. The ones in the room were Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Toga and Dabi.

" Yes" Shigaraki replied with somewhat respect. " Don't you think that Heroes are hypocrites? That everyone is being biased towards us?" There was silence after that. No one spoke until a surprising laugh sounded.

" HaHaHAha...!" Izuku smiled and replied." Yes. I agree completely" this shocked everyone. They all looked towards Midoriya incredulously.

" Then..." Kurogiri said in place of everyone.

" Yes. I'm joining the Villain League" he smiled again. When he opened his eyes again, a coldness ran through them. " I... hate hypocrites to death" everyone nodded. Their thoughts were quite close, and they seemed to be able to get along quite nicely.

It had been six months since Midoriya went missing. They searched high and low for him but found nothing. Like he completely disappeared. It was then they found him. But with the least expected people. The Villain League.

" Oi Deku! What the hell are you doing? Did you become a villain or something?" Bakugo said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Class 1-A and All Might looked at him with disbelief that he just said that. But no one thought what he said would be spot on.

" Hahaha. You're right. I am" Izuku smiled coldly.

" Wh-what...?" All Might stammered as Toga popped up next to Midoriya and hugged his arm, making Uraraka glare and Izuku blush.

" Yup~ he's ours now, You hypocrites!" Toga said cheerfully. Izuku widened his eyes before smiling warmly. The others looked to Toga with without bothering to pry her off. This had happened so many times, no one tried to do anything about it anymore. But Izuku still blushed every time.

It was then Izuku's gaze went cold toward class 1-A and especially All Might.

" You should know that I hate hypocrites to death. And that includes all of you" he said coldly and shocked all class 1-A. All Might was even more shocked. How was this Izuku? The cheerful, timid, weak Izuku?

" What did you to Midoriya-kun?!" Uraraka glared at Toga with hatred. A laugh sounded out as they looked back to Midoriya.

" I said I hate hypocrites, didn't I?" He nearly sneered at them before he let out some bloodlust" What did they do? What the f**k did you guys do when that f**king idiot tried to kill me?" He remembered all those times Bakugo took his bullying too far, and he nearly died. Pushed off the roof. Pushed into the ocean. Beating him black and blue until he was barely alive. But no one tried to help. They all froze.

" Midoriya!" All Might yelled. " Come back to your senses!"

" You mean go back and join you hypocrites?" Izuku turned around with the Villain League towards the dark portal. " I'd rather die than do that. I'm never coming back" he glared coldly at each and every one of them. " And the next time you see me, will be the last time" he gave a broken smile to them. " I hate hypocrites to death. So next time, it'll be the end. For you all and me"


End file.
